Modern Four:First year
by David321R
Summary: Things go a little crazy when Hiro,Violet,Penny,and Wilbur d it all gets even worse when they decide to become superheroes. Just a heads up,The story of Big Hero 6,Bolt,and Incredibles have already happened,while Meet the Robinsons hasn't yet


Hiro slammed his alarm clock to stop its was the first day of school,and he really hated school was something he was hoping to skip out on,but his Aunt Cass said he had to work on his 'Social skills'.He was just as social as he needed to rubbed his eyes and made his way to the stared into the mirror,taking in every detail of himself.

He was light skinned,with shaggy and sticky black hair covering his wasn't muscular,rather the opposite,and had light brown was was unreasonably smart for a 13 year than everyone he slipped on a red T-shirt with some sort of robot super hero design on the front,and put on some light brown cargo he walked back into his room,he noticed the time.

7:45

"Shi-"He ran around his room,swinging his bag around his back and shoving his feet into his he was running,he noticed his brothers hat hanging of the edge of a divider in his separated his bed from his gave a sad brother had died in a fire a year ago,trying to save his was going to enrol to the Sanfransokyo institute of technology,or SFIT,when it ended up declining to go to the institute,and used His Aunts 'Social skills' reasoning as an decided to wear the hat to school.

7:50

"Hiro!You're gonna be late!"His Aunt Cass yelled from the Café ran down the first set of stairs into a small living room attached to a kitchen on the side,then ran down another set to the Café at the ground stopped when he saw his Aunt looking at him proudly."Ok,Quick hug before you go mister".Hiro groaned,but gave a Happy smile as he wrapped himself around his aunt."Last hug" he was his and his aunts favourite words.

"Oh!Your friends outside with her said they'd drive you there today" Hiro was filled with didn't need to sprint this got outside and spotted a small green car just outside the it his friend Violet waved him ran over and jumped inside the Parr's car."Quick!Were late!" Her dad slammed his foot on the pedal and they zoomed off.

Hiro was relieved that his friend was there with a didn't know how he would make it to school otherwise.

Violet Parr was her looked almost the same as Hiro,with light skin,Black hair, and completely hair,however,was much smoother and longer,held back at the front so it didn't cover her eyes,which were a light shade of was his friend for about five years now,and has basically become his new sister since was wearing a pink button up shirt with short sleeves with dark blue jeans,and converse was two years older than him,making her 15

They got along great with eachother,which makes sense,since they were both superheroes

Wilbur was just finishing up his hair when he heard a yell from downstairs warning him about being knew that,after all,he knew everything thanks to his dad was Cornelius Robinson,the greatest mind of the far as Wilbur was aware,or cared,His dad was the best brain there created a time machine!He gave himself one last look in the mirror.

Wilbur was only 14,but he was taller than most people he had neat black hair which flicked up at the top of his head at the had dark brown eyes and pale skin,which was covered by a loose navy blue T-shirt with a yellow lightning bolt stretching across the centre of it,and some long blue jeans leading down to a pair of converse shoes.

He ran into his room and grabbed his bag,then ran down the hallway of doors which lead to all of the Robinsons had a big lived aping a small mansion attached to an observatory like lab on the would be pretty lonely if it wasn't so lively all the time,but most people were out doing work or was just him and his mum awake in the tried to sneak past the kitchen,but was caught by his Robinson grabbed her son by his collar and swung him around to look her in the eyes.

"Did you lock the garage?"She questioned."Yes"This would take a while."Have your stationary?" "Yes" "Phone?" "Yes".She hounded him with more questions about things he may have forgot,all of which he replied with a bored 'yes'.What he didnt expect,was to be pulled into a hug. "Stay safe" She let out a small sigh. "Yes".He ran out the door with a fitting grabbed his bike and looked out for his seemed to be late,so he jumped on and sped off.

As he reached the end of the street,he heard the sound of his neighbour shouting out behind looked back to see her speed past him on her Forester was her had short,Ginger hair and light brown eyes,with light tanned was wearing a red shirt with grey thermals and black shorts covering black and grey striped tights underneath,and also had a giant smile plastered onto her face as she raced past Wilbur and closed in on the was surprisingly energetic for a 13 year old.

Hiro sprinted out of the car,leaving a quick 'Thank you' to Violets he was running he heard someone shout "Look out!" Right before he was hit by a scooter on his right.

 **Woo!First story is made out!Cant wait to see what you guys think,although I'm guessing it probably needs to be longer '._. is my first real fan fiction,so don't expect anything great,but let's hope it gets better.**


End file.
